List of Whisker Haven: Tales with the Palace Pets episodes
Whisker Haven: Tales with the Palace Pets is a children's animated television series. The has 11 episodes so far in it's run. (online) |synopsis = When Pumpkin floods the ballroom, it's up to Treasure and her friends to save her. |danish_title = |danish_airdate = |dutch_title = Welkom in het Pootjes paleis |dutch_translation = Welcome to the Palace paws |dutch_airdate = |finnish_title = |finnish_airdate = |greek_title = Καλώς ήρθατε στον χνουδωτό παράδεισο, Kalós írthate ston chnoudotó parádeiso |greek_translation = Welcome to Fluffy paradise |hungarian_title = Üdvözlünk Bajusz birodalomban |hungarian_translation = Welcome to Mustache empire |hungarian_airdate = |norwegian_title = |norwegian_airdate = |romanian_title = Bine ai venit la Mustati de vis |romanian_translation = Welcome to Dream whiskers |romanian_airdate = |swedish_title = |swedish_airdate = }} (online) |synopsis = Sultan and Treasure try to prove who is the bravest knight in Whisker Haven. After a series of tests, the Palace Pets ask Pumpkin to judge who should be named to the Whisker Haven Knight Night Guard. |danish_title = |danish_airdate = |dutch_title = De Pootjes paleis nacht-wacht |dutch_translation = The Palace paws night guard |dutch_airdate = |finnish_title = |finnish_airdate = |greek_title = Η ιπποτική νυχτερινή φρουρά του χνουδωτού παράδεισου, I ippotikí nychteriní frourá tou chnoudotoú parádeisou |greek_translation = The knightly night guard of Fluffy paradise |hungarian_title = Éjjeli őr lovag |hungarian_translation = Knight night guard |hungarian_airdate = |norwegian_title = |norwegian_airdate = |romanian_title = Cavalerul de noapte! |romanian_translation = Knight night! |romanian_airdate = |swedish_title = |swedish_airdate = }} (online) |synopsis = Pumpkin is throwing the most grand ball that Whisker Haven has ever seen, and the Palace Pets are here to help! But can she get the palace ready in time for the celebration? |danish_title = |danish_airdate = |dutch_title = Pumpkin's bal |dutch_translation = Pumpkin's ball |dutch_airdate = |finnish_title = |finnish_airdate = |hungarian_title = Bálozók |hungarian_translation = Debutante |hungarian_airdate = |norwegian_title = |norwegian_airdate = |romanian_title = Aruncarea mingii! |romanian_translation = Throwing a ball! |romanian_airdate = |swedish_title = |swedish_airdate = }} (online) |synopsis = The annual Cake-tillion celebration is about to begin in Whisker Haven! But where is Lily with all of the whisker cakes? The Palace Pets must find her in the woods before the sweetest day of the year! |danish_title = |danish_airdate = |dutch_title = Ver-taart-dag |dutch_translation = Off cake day |dutch_airdate = |finnish_title = |finnish_airdate = |greek_title = Η γιορτή, I giortí |greek_translation = The celebration |hungarian_title = Torta ünnep |hungarian_translation = Cake day |hungarian_airdate = |norwegian_title = |norwegian_airdate = |romanian_title = Sarbatoare cu tort! |romanian_translation = Celebration with cake! |romanian_airdate = |swedish_title = |swedish_airdate = }} (online) |synopsis = It’s the Whisker Haven Derby, and one of the Palace Pets is chosen as the Royal Derby Starter. Pumpkin creates a hat perfect for the occasion which she gives Treasure, but Treasure is not so sure about Pumpkin’s derby day gift. |danish_title = |danish_airdate = |dutch_title = |dutch_airdate = |finnish_title = |finnish_airdate = |greek_title = Το καπέλο είναι προστασία, To kapélo eínai prostasía |greek_translation = The hat is protection |hungarian_title = Micsoda kalap |hungarian_translation = What a hat |hungarian_airdate = |norwegian_title = |norwegian_airdate = |romanian_title = Finalul palariei! |romanian_translation = The end of the hat! |romanian_airdate = |swedish_title = |swedish_airdate = }} (online) |synopsis = Berry, Pumpkin and Treasure are preparing a birthday party surprise for Dreamy! Can they successfully plan the perfect birthday party without Dreamy finding out? |danish_title = |danish_airdate = |dutch_title = Een droom-verjaardag |dutch_translation = A dream birthday |dutch_airdate = |finnish_title = |finnish_airdate = |hungarian_title = Álom szülinap |hungarian_translation = Dream birthday |hungarian_airdate = |norwegian_title = |norwegian_airdate = |romanian_title = O aniversare de vis! |romanian_translation = A dreamy birthday! |romanian_airdate = |swedish_title = |swedish_airdate = }} (online) |synopsis = When Ms. Featherbon's magic dust turns Berry's cat-shaped cookies into real cats, it's up to Treasure and Berry to stop the cookies from ruining Pumpkin's Dance Recital. |danish_title = |danish_airdate = |dutch_title = De koekie-boogie |dutch_translation = The cookie boogie |dutch_airdate = |finnish_title = |finnish_airdate = |greek_title = Ο χορός των κούκι, O chorós ton koúki |greek_translation = The dance of the cookie |hungarian_title = Süti boogie |hungarian_translation = Cookies boogie |hungarian_airdate = |norwegian_title = |norwegian_airdate = |romanian_title = Festivitatea prajiturii! |romanian_translation = Cake festival! |romanian_airdate = |swedish_title = |swedish_airdate = }} (online) |synopsis = The Pets visit the Tutu Flower Fields to make their own tutus for the Tutu Terrific Parade. Petite may not know what makes her terrific, but her best friends sure do! |hungarian_title = Tipegő tütük |hungarian_translation = Toddler tutu |hungarian_airdate = }} (online) |synopsis = It's time for the Annual Harvest in Whisker Haven. As the pets try to find enough biscuits for the Critterzens, Treasure and Sultan compete to find the most biscuits while Petite searches with a plan of her own... |dutch_title = Grootste oogst |dutch_translation = Greatest harvest |hungarian_title = Kertészkedés Bajusz birodalomban |hungarian_translation = Gardening Mustache Empire |hungarian_airdate = |romanian_title = O recolta de vis! |romanian_translation = Harvest dream! |romanian_airdate = }} (online) |synopsis = Sultan's eager to try Berry's biscuits, but her prizes treats are only available for the Pets' tea party. The rambunctious tiger joins the event, but unfortunately, the tea party attendance comes with strict rules. |danish_title = |danish_airdate = |dutch_title = Eersteklas theefeest |dutch_translation = First class tea party |dutch_airdate = |finnish_title = |finnish_airdate = |hungarian_title = Teadélután |hungarian_translation = Tea in the afternoon |hungarian_airdate = |norwegian_title = |norwegian_airdate = |romanian_title = Ceaiul zburator! |romanian_translation = Flying tea! |romanian_airdate = |swedish_title = |swedish_airdate = }} |synopsis = When it's spring time, Treasure, Sultan, and Taj decide to go on an egg hunt. }} |synopsis = The Palace Pets go on a scavenger hunt. }} |synopsis = The Palace Pets go to the Whisker Haven Masquerade! }} |synopsis = All of Mr. Chow's kibble has gone missing! }} |synopsis = Petit pairs up with Nyle for Buddies Day! }} |synopsis = The Palace Pets play hide and seek with Taj! }}